Riches and Rags
'Riches and Rags'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Synopsis When Ivan mistakes a thousand year old royal suit of honor as a training dummy, he finds himself in debt after destroying it. Heckyl sends in a hybrid monster named Spell Digger (a combination of Spellbinder and Gold Digger) to spread greed to anyone who touches his gold coins. Plot The first scene in the episode pictures two mailmen delivering a large box to the museum. Ivan, believing it to be his new training dummy, is the one to sign it, and he does so digitally, much to his astonishment and the bewilderment of the deliverers, who are quick to leave. Within the base, the Gold Ranger then prepares to try it out and aims his sword at it, about to slash several blows. The villains' ship then comes into view. Fury then enacts his newest plan by combining Spellbinder's magic pendant with Gold Digger's coins, creating a hybrid monster calleed Spell Digger, who has accursed coins designed to make any who touches them instantly greedy. Singe is quick to ask what is so great about greed, to which Spell Digger responds greed knows no bounds and that the Rangers will be at each other's throats once they get a hold of his coins. Heckyl is jazzed and immediately approves the plan. He also considers they may need some extra firepower and gives Fury both of Singe's weapons and then leaves. Fury follows suit, and Spell Digger mocks Singe saying he has been burned, much to Singe's irritation, since he now realizes everyone else in the ship sees him as untrustworthy. Kendall is then shown talking to someone on her phone about an ill-delivered cargo, while Koda brings to base Ivan's actual training dummy. Kendall then panics as she realizes the royal suit lawned to the museum is now in tatters due to Ivan's swordsmanship, saying it was a valuable antique and even older than him. She is forced to call the owner to explain the matter and anticipates the worst. Meanwhile, a client complains about having to six dollars for a burger and two dollars for a set of fries. He ends up paying the bill with three golden coins. Upon touching them, Tyler and Chase instantly become greedy and head out of the Dino Bite Cafe to investigate. Shortly afterwards, Mister Smith and his assistant, Miss Sandra, arrive on the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and talk with Kendall, with Ivan beside her. He is shocked by the state in which the now shredded royal suit is, and comments it is worth two million dollars, much to Ivan's chagrin and Kendall's awe. He then informs them that, if they cannot compensate the value, and fast, he will simply take the museum from them to get even for what they have done and leaves while already planning what to do. Shelby then comes along and asks how did it went, only to be met with Kendall's answer that she needs to find out a way to save the museum. She then tasks Ivan with finding the missing Chase and Tyler, and he says he has never let her down, only for her to look suit, and he admits that he has maybe once, and leaves to find them, with Kendall giving him a long, disappointed and enraged stare. Heckyl is then shown to distribute gold coins to the citizens of Amber Beach. Chase and Tyler find it out and follow Heckyl to see what he is up to this time. He then is seen talking with Spell Digger and tells him to act naturally, since the Rangers are watching. He instructs him to get more coins from his treasure, which he does after being kicked and being called a fool. Still enticed by his spell, the heroes follow along. Fury and Heckyl are then seen briefly talking to each other. Heckyl demands Fury the Energems, to which Fury replies he will make them treasure their last moments. Ivan tracks them down and finds them, but he is confused as to why they are not listening to him. He tries to follow them, only for Fury to stand in his way, and halt his progress, staing they have an old score to settle. He morphs and fights Fury singlehandedly, but is slowly overpowered by his arch-enemy. Rexy then shows up on his own to Tyler and Chase while they are busy with Spell Digger's coins and leads them to help Ivan. Upon morphing, the effects of the sorcery are reduced and they are able to drive off Fury with their combined strength after Tyler assumes his T-Rex Super Charge mode. Ivan considers using the cursed coins to pay his debt, but declines, saying a knight would never do such a dishonorable thing, and knows what he must do now. Back at the ship, Heckyl questions Fury as to why he did not taken the Energems when the Rangers were enticed by Spell Digger, only for Fury to angrily reply that the Gold Ranger ruined everything. Wrench then enters the talk and says he might have a solution for the problem of interference. He turns his magic pendant into a magic portal, with the intent of trapping the Rangers within and their Energems along with them. Heckyl is in accordance, but warns Spell Digger that if he messes this up, he will not be safe around him and then leaves. Spell Digger is terrified and claims he must stay on his good side, only for Wrench to remind him he has no good side. Ivan then goes to a bank and attempts to retrieve a gold bar he had as his possession eight centuries ago. The bank teller thinks he is crazy, even saying that, if he is a Knight of Zandar, she is the Queen of England. He then asks for his account number, but Ivan does not have one, so she asks for something that has his name on it, so Ivan draws his sword. Though Ivan intends no harm, the alarms of the bank sound off, considering his wielding of a weapon as a threat. He then leaves, and finds Mr. Smith and Ms. Sandra talking with the postmen about the changes he is already planning for the place, such as a pool. Ivan tries his best to change the man's mind, offering his sword and protection, which to him are worthier than money, but he is turned down, as Ms. Sandra does not only take notes, but also serves as his bodyguard (armed with talon-like fingernails), and tells him to either pay him up or get out of his way. The Rangers are then seen back at base, trying to have the money to pay up for the debt by selling the fossils. Chase and Tyler arrive and are caught redhanded when Riley asks them where they are, with Koda being confused by their strange attitude. Shelby tries to understand it by getting closer, but Kendall knows better and uses a catcher to get one. After analyzing it, she comes to the conclusion they are cursed and cause greed to anyone. Ivan arrives after the discovery, and is baffled by this turn of events, with Kendall acknowledging they are still coming short, and that the museum is lost to them. Out of desperation, they then resort to pay up with the golden coins, which will likely be curse-free once the outlaw is defeated, since they have to deal with the monster anyway. They then head out to do it, since they acknowledge it is worth a shot. They then come to face Spell Digger again, but the outlaw is better prepared this time, setting yet another pitfall for the Rangers by splitting his coins into two trails, thus splitting their numbers into two trios and preventing them from using their full strength from the start. He then tries to ambush three of them and confine them, beginning with Riley, Shelby and Chase, and then Tyler, Ivan and Koda, but the T-Rex Super Charge mode foils the plot and breaks his cherished pendant. The Final Strike then does him in, but their success is short-lived, as the wealth before them disappears, and then they have an enlarged Spell Digger to deal with. With one last battle to face, they form the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation is shaped to defeat the monster wwith the Galactic Strike after Rexy incapacitates his pendant again. Fury is then shown to talk to himself as to how he should have known Spell Digger was useless and that Heckyl will destroy him for these failures, only to eavesdrop on Singe talking to someone else. After sneaking up on him and overhearing enough of the conversation, he points Singe's own blaster at him and demands to know who he was talking to. Surprised, Singe makes up a quick unconvincing lie that he was talking to his sweet old grandmama, since she loves to hear about his adventures, but Fury knows the truth since he called the one he was talking with "sir" and states that, while he may fool Heckyl, he does not fool him. The last sequence of the episode opens with Mister Smith and Miss Sandra coming to claim the payment, as it is the heroes' last chance to pay the due. Ivan asks him to be generous, but the rich man is having none of it and demands money. Phillip then shows up and says he shall have it. He informs the others that, over eight hundred years, the value of Ivan's gold has increased to just over two million dollars, just enough to settle the indebtedness, and he hands the cheque to Ivan, who in turn offers it to Mr. Smith. He is puzzled as to why Ivan would do so, since he could be rich otherwise, but the knight explains they would lose the community and then would all be poorer. When asked if he would be that generous to do such an act and get nothing in return, he answers that honesty has its own rewards. Both impressed and inspired, he acknowledges it and turns to leave, but changes his mind and comes back, returning it. Ivan and Smith then comically give the money back, over and over, again and again, until Smith has Sandra ordered to give his money back, and she chases him through the cafe with the check in her mouth. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Ryan Carter - Heckyl (voice) * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) * Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) * Scott Wills - Spell Digger * Jeremy Elwood - Delivery Guard * Andrew Clay - Greedy Customer * Paul Gittins - Mr. Smith * Eve Gordon - Ms. Sandra * Lee Smith-Gibbons - Bank Teller Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex Super (x2), Anklyo + Tricera + T-Rex (Tri-Anklyo), T-Rex (Battle Mode), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor + Raptor (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera + Tricera (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A Errors *Before morphing, Ivan's Dino Charger was in its active state, before he activated it. *Rexy used the T-Rex Super Charger on himself. *Before the Galactic Blast was launched, the Red Ranger is shown in Dino Drive mode, even though Dino Super Drive was activated. *While preparing to load the Dino Super Drive Saber with Dino Chargers, the Para Charger and the Raptor Charger both had Red Tyrannosaurus emblems on them. *When Kendall analyzes Spell Digger's coins, Tyler is seen in the far shot holding only one coin, but the close up shot of him shows that he's holding lots of coins. *In the scene where Riley and Shelby morph together to defeat Spell Digger, a cartel written in katakana can be seen. *When asking why Fury didn't catch Tyler and Chase while they were under Spell Digger's influence, Heckyl refers to Chase as the White Ranger instead of the Black Ranger. *Tyler performs the final strike on Spelldigger when in T-Rex Super Charge: Tri-Ankylo formation, but right before the blast appeared, he is seen doing a pose of the combo that he did in episode 4. Notes *Ms. Sandra is played by Keeper's suit actor Eve Gordon. *During the final scene of the episode, Fury catches Singe snitching on Heckyl. This implies that Singe is secretly working for a higher-ranking enemy more dangerous than Snide and Heckyl that has yet to make an appearance in Dino Super Charge. *Tyler calls Fury "Cowardly lion", in reference to the character from "The Wizard of Oz", which Fury's counterpart in Kyoryuger is based on. See Also (fight footage)